User blog:Bloodliine/My Guesses For The Brazil Game Show Reveals
Hey everyone! With Brazil Game Show coming up in about a month and some change, I thought it would be cool to do some predictions on what I think'll get announced there while there aren't any leaks. I may get some right, I may get some wrong, who knows. Please enjoy! Here's a quick rundown of the songs I think will be announced and then I'll go over why I like them/why I think they're coming and my idea for a teaser. - Bad Guy ~ Billie Eilish - Solo ~ Clean Bandit & Demi Lovato - Juice ~ Lizzo - Señorita ~ Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello - Runaway (U & I) ~ Galantis - Till The World Ends ~ Britney Spears - Cross Me ~ Ed Sheeran, Chance the Rapper, PnB Rock - I've Been Waiting ~ Lil Peep - Born To Be Yours ~ Kygo ft. Imagine Dragons - Telephone ~ Lady Gaga and Beyonce - Keep In Touch ~ Bryson Tiller - Woman Like Me ~ Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj - Mother's Daughter ~ Miley Cyrus First up, Bad Guy by Billie Eilish! So the ESRB leaked this a few weeks before Gamescom, but I really didn't doubt that this song would be in the game since it's so popular. It's a really great song, and welcome Billie to Just Dance! My idea for a teaser for this would be a white shirt slowly turning into a red shirt ("white shirt, now red, my bloody nose") with the caption "You're sure to be the bad guy after dancing to this one!" Next, Solo by Clean Bandit and Demi Lovato! We need some Clean Bandit and more Demi, so I think that this song would be a perfect fit for Just Dance because it's a good dancing song. This video got huge on YouTube and it's honestly a great video with amazing visuals. My idea for a teaser would be a book that says "Book of Dance" with a rainbow gradient background, or a rainbow Golden Retriever since everything mentioned is in the video. My idea for a caption would be, "No need to dance this one with a partner because you can do it solo!" Next, Juice by Lizzo! We got Netta and Lizzo in JD2019 and Netta has returned, so why not more Lizzo? I think that Juice would be a great fit for JD instead of Truth Hurts because it's more danceable. My idea for a teaser is weights and pink and blue stars (all appear in the music video) with the caption, "We hope you're getting loose while dancing to this one!" Now, Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello! This song has gotten really popular, and I really didn't like it first but now I love it. Yes, I know some of you guys think the song's kinda bland, but I can overall see the team getting this one. The popular songs pretty much always cost more to buy, but since Billie Eilish is pretty popular and they got the rights to Bad Guy, I'm pretty sure that they can get the rights to almost any song. My idea for a teaser would be a guitar and a diner uniform with the caption, "Ooh, we love it when you call..." Next up, Runaway (U & I) by Galantis! ''Spread it like-''oops, wrong song. I love this song and its amazing video, plus we got Galantis in JDU with Peanut Butter Jelly, so maybe we also get them on the main tracklist? I honestly don't know one person who hasn't heard this song and doesn't like it, and I think a ton of people are going to be really happy if this is in the game. My idea for a teaser is a movie thing that says "Just Dance 2020 - now playing at 8 pm" with a city background and the caption, "They say that searching for dance is like searching for yourself. When you find dance, you also find yourself 'cause they're the same thing. ♡" Next, Till The World Ends by Britney Spears! A few years ago, the Just Dance YouTube channel posted a video with TheFairyDina showing people how to request their favorite songs to be featured on Just Dance, and Dina requested Lush Life and Till The World Ends, and we got the former, so maybe we get the latter on JD2020? I'd really love this song on the game. My idea for a teaser would be meteors and high heels with the caption, "We've taken it to the next level with this one ;)" Now, Cross Me by Ed Sheeran, Chance The Rapper, and PnB Rock! I knew that this song would be perfect for Just Dance the minute I heard it, plus the music video's thumbnail looks like a Just Dance map lol. Great song and catchy beat. I don't think that this one would get a teaser or if it did, I think it would get one similar to the Bad Boy and Policeman ones from E3. Next, I've Been Waiting by Lil Peep! I think everyone really wants one of their favorite songs on Just Dance, and this is one of mine along with all the other's on the list lol. I've had a few people I know listen to this song and ask them if they think it would be a good addition to Just Dance and they said they think it would, along with the previous song Cross Me, and the others. This song isn't as popular as the others, so I wouldn't think it would get a teaser. (On a side note, I actually think the unknown coach in the Gamescom announcement trailer could be for this song since it fits.) Next, Born To Be Yours by Imagine Dragons and Kygo! I love Kygo and I love Imagine Dragons, so when my friend told me about this song, I fell in love with it. I've been wanting both Kygo and Imagine Dragons to both come to Just Dance since they're both amazing artists and have pretty popular songs. I think that this song may have a chance at getting a teaser, but I don't think it would. Next, Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce! I remember a few weeks before Gamescom, a teaser for this song got "leaked" and we were all like "Is it fake? Is it real?" and it ended up being fake, but I still think that this will be in the game even though it was released a while ago, like Till The World Ends. My idea for a teaser would be a call coming through on someone's phone with the caption, "Stop calling! We're trying to play Just Dance!!" Now, Keep In Touch by Bryson Tiller! Yes, I know the Wiki is in this huge debate about whether Keep In Touch is by JD McCrary or Bryson Tiller, but I watched this guy do the Skibidi moves in the background and there's no way that the song could be by JD McCrary with the swag that this dude put into his dancing. Since most people haven't heard this song (I know I didn't when I first saw the PS leak) I don't think it would get a teaser. Next, Woman Like Me by Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj! I honestly think this could be the Nicki song for this game, or maybe Megatron, but anyway, I really expect this to be in the game. I don't really know why I think so, but I have this strange feeling that it'll appear. My idea for a teaser would be four books under a portrait of someone since they're both in the music video with the caption, "We could play Just Dance or go out for the evening. Which would you like to do?" Finally, Mother's Daughter by Miley Cyrus! Like a bunch of other songs on this list, it's gotten really popular and I expect it to appear since we've had Miley before and the tune is really catchy. My idea for a teaser is braces and bubblegum (both are in the music video) with the caption, "Must be something in the water..." I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I tried to be as creative as I could while making this and I hope these songs appear in the game. If you have any other ideas or wanna give me your predictions, please comment! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts